Level 5 Death
'' (iOS).]] Level 5 Death , Lv.5 Death and L5 Doom, is a recurring Blue Magic spell in the Final Fantasy series. It deals instant death to all enemies whose level is a multiple of 5 (ending in 5 or 0). One difficulty in obtaining this spell is that the character learning it must not actually die from the spell, which may pose problems for players who have a relatively even-leveled party. Depending on the game, Level 5 Death may or may not bypass an immunity to "death". Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Level 5 Death can be used by Blue Mages. It ignores resistance to Death, and can be learned from the following enemies: *Page 64 *Level Checker *Azulmagia *Executor *Enuo *Level Tricker It costs 22 MP to cast. It can only be learned if the character is a Blue Mage and is successfully hit by the spell, or is using the Learning ability. In the GBA and mobile versions, it cannot be obtained if the Blue Mage, who has taken the hit, finishes the battle without being revived; they must die to the spell (meaning they need to be a level that is a multiple of 5). Also, the player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing an Executor. Final Fantasy VI Lv.5 Death, previously known as L5 Doom, is a Lore that can be learned from the following enemies: Apocrypha, Dark Force, Death Machine, Deathgaze, Daedalus, Dueller, Devil, and Trapper. Strago can also learn the spell if either Setzer or Gogo use Joker's Death through the Slot command. It costs 22 MP to cast, doesn't check for Stamina, and doesn't restore undead. It is unblockable. There is a listed total of 36 enemies that can be affected and killed by this spell; enemies that are immune to Death will not be listed. They are as follows: Final Fantasy VII L5 Death can be learned as an Enemy Skill from Parasite. The player must use Manipulate to learn it. It costs 22 MP to cast. It targets all opponents and inflicts instant death on all targets with a level divisible by five. The spell graphic is a red semi-transparent skull (similar to the effect used when bosses are defeated) that opens its jaw. Final Fantasy VIII LV5 Death is Omega Weapon's opening attack. This is the only instance of the attack being used in that battle. The only other enemy to use this attack is the Torama. Quistis has a similar Blue Magic skill, Lv? Death. LV5 Death is notable for being able to instantly wipe out a max level (100) party that has no Death resistance junctioned. Due to the ease of reaching level 100 with the ''Final Fantasy VIII level-scaled difficulty, this makes it a devastating attack late in the game. ''Final Fantasy IX LV5 Death can be learned as a Blue Magic spell by eating these enemies: *Stroper *Dracozombie *Whale Zombie It costs 20 MP to cast. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. It is also Soulcage's opening attack. Every random encounter inside Desert Palace is vulnerable to this move, making it especially useful for speedruns during this part where Flee is unavailable. LV5 Death is also useful for grinding Grand Dragons. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance LV 5 Death is an enemy ability used by Jawbreakers. It is usable by the player through the Morpher job when one of the Jawbreakers with the ability is captured in the Monster Bank. This is one of the few games in which the spell is not a Blue Magic spell. It costs 24 MP to cast and is Dark-elemental. Dissidia Final Fantasy Level 5 Death is used by Deathgaze when summoned, and it causes a Bravery Break if the opponent's current Bravery is a multiple of 5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Level 5 Death is once again used by Deathgaze and operates in the same manner by breaking the opponent's Bravery if it is a multiple of 5. It can be purchased from select Moogle Shops for 40 KP. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Deathgaze card can use the Level 5 Death ability. For the discard of a Deathgaze card, it Breaks all the opponent's Characters with costs of 5 or 10. The ability can only be used when Deathgaze is a Forward. Gallery Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy VIII Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Summon Abilities Category:Level-targeting spells